


I know him

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Aaron talking about his abuse from his dad, Aaron upset, Love, M/M, Tickling, robron fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tickling session goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know him

“Stop..Robert stop!”

Robert continued to tickle Aaron around his middle while kissing his neck, straddling Aaron he pressed his body against him making Aaron wriggle with laughter. 

Then suddenly something in Aaron's head changed. It was dark in the room with just the light of the moon shining through the window. They'd been in Aaron's room for hours just taking and laughing until the light slowly faded.   
Aaron felt a sudden feeling of anxiety and fear but it was more then that. This feeling, he'd felt this way before a long time ago when he was just a kid.

Aaron's world closed in on him and he felt trapped “Rob…Robert stop!”

They did this a lot, laying on the bed, messing around just enjoying each other. 

“Robert” Aaron pushed his hands to Roberts chest “get off Robert..please stop!”

The feeling Aaron had was one all to familiar. He was terrified, tears in his eyes. “ROBERT!” He shouted as he got his knee up pushed it into Roberts chest. Robert flew back holding his chest “bloody hell Aaron carful”

Roberts eyes focused on Aaron as he could see the tears rolling down his face. 

Robert was still on top of him “get off me!”

Robert was in shock he didn't know what was going on. He jumped off Aaron. 

“Don't you know what stop means!” Aaron shouted through tears. 

“Aaron…” Robert felt panicked. 

“Get away from me, stay away” Aaron was a mess, all he could see in his head was Gordon. “I trusted you” he shouting at Robert but it was like he was talking to his dad. “

Robert felt like his world was crashing down. He couldn't even speak, the thought that he'd hurt Aaron or made him feel like he was being forced or held down made him feel sick. He knew what Aaron had been thought in the past and the last thing he wanted was to ever make Aaron feel like that. 

“Get out!” Aaron shouted as Robert turned and left the room. 

Aaron sat on the bed, hugging his knees, crying for what felt like hours. 

…..

 

He woke up the next morning only having got a few hours sleep, feeling awful. He sat on the side of his bed feeling this face, it was sore from all the crying he'd done. As he sat there he couldn't stop thinking about where Robert had spent the night. He felt awful. 

He went down stairs after chucking on some joggers and a jumper. His mum was having some breakfast as Aaron walked in. 

“Hi Lov…” She stopped at the sight of her son “oh love what's wrong?”

Aaron felt like crying again. He sat him self down slowly on the sofa and looked at his mum “I've done something”

“What?” His mum was terrified he'd hurt himself. 

“Something happened last night with Robert….oh mum I've messed up”

Aaron felt his eyes begin to well up and he couldn't help it as he started to cry again. 

“What's he done!” She said sharply 

“He's done nothing mum that's the point. I made him think he did but he didn't, he did nothing wrong at all”

Aaron's breathing increased as he started to panic thinking about where Robert was and how he was feeling. 

Chas walked over and sat next to Her son on the sofa. 

“What happened?”

Aaron felt a weight in his chest “we were just messing aground like we normally do… On the…”  
Are on felt a little awkward taking to his mum about him and Robert. “on the bed” 

Chas looked away, slightly awkwardly “okay” she said looking her son 

“Not like that mum! He was tickling me” Aaron said shyly “and well…I don't know what happened..something switched in my head”

Aaron could feel the anxiety flooding into his body “I felt like I used to feel when…when my dad would…when he…” 

Chas cut him off by putting a hand on his knee “it's alright love, I know what you mean”

Aaron started to cry again, trying to hold it in as much as he could. 

“When me and him mess around like that I'm always telling him to stop and get off me, it's what I always say” 

“And he ignored you?” Her voice had some anger to it 

“No mum it wasn't like that, that's what I mean it wasn't like he was ignoring me it's just he thought I was messing around. He knows me, he knows when something's wrong, he always does”

“But not this time?”

“I’ve never felt like that before, not since he came back here but Robert was on top of me, he couldn't see my face and I was laughing before.” Aaron put his head in his hands feeling defeated “I made him think he did something wrong”

“It'll be alright love, he'll come back”

“You don't get it mum!” Aaron stood up “he loves me so much and for him to think he's hurt me will destroy him. He would never do anything like that to me. Never. I trust him more than anyone”

Chas sighed as she knew Aaron was right “he'll be alright”

“You don't know him Mum, If he thinks he's hurt me he might stay away”

“Have you even tried calling him?”

Aaron looked at his mum “no”

“Well maybe do that then”

As he picked his phone up Robert walked through the door to the back room. 

“Hey” He said quietly looking at Aaron. 

Aaron let out a sigh of relief “hey”

Chas stood up “I'll leave you to it”

As she left the room Aaron walked over to Robert who he could see was looking uncomfortable and on edge, not knowing how Aaron would react to seeing him. 

Aaron walked over and wrapped his arms around him, breathing him in

“I'm so sorry” Robert breathed out into Aaron's shoulder 

Aaron felt a lump in his throat. He pulled away from the hug and rested his hands on Roberts chest “you've got nothing to be sorry for”

“But Aaron..”

“No. Listen to me Robert You did nothing wrong. Come here” he took Roberts hand and led him up the stairs. They go to Aaron's room and Aaron shut the door, walking over and laying on the bed “come here” Aaron said as Robert stood nervously by the door. 

Robert laid down next to Aaron. 

Aaron held Roberts hand “you did nothing wrong”

“But I did”

“No you didn't.” Aaron looked at Robert “we do that all the time, me and you, mess around”

Robert nodded 

“And I love it. I love us being stupid and childish together”

“So what changed?”

“I don't know, something switch and I felt trapped. I felt like I used to when...my dad hurt me” Aaron's eyes filled with tears “but it wasn't your fault Robert, not at all.”

“But you told me to stop and I didn't” Robert felt awful. He felt ashamed”

“I always tell you that.”

“I know but I should have realised you were serious”

“You weren't to know”

“I should have known! I'm supposed to look after you, protect you and I'm the one that ends up hurting you”

“No you didn't. You didn't hurt me”

“I'm sorry” Robert said in a soft voice “I understand if you want me to move out”

Aaron smiled “I love you so much. Of course I don't want you to move out. Listen I've haven't felt like that in a long time and maybe it will happen from time to time, I don't know. But if it does it won't have anything to do with you. You’re the one that saved me.” Aaron kissed Robert softly “and what I said about me being able to trust you, I trust you more then anyone else on this planet.”

Robert sighed and kissed Aaron again “I really thought I'd lost you”

“Never!” Aaron placed his hand to Roberts cheek. “Promise me something”

“What?”

“That you'll still tickle me” Aaron said with a smile 

Robert smiled as his hands traveled down his chest to his waist “promise” as he started tickling His boyfriend. 

After a few minutes Robert stopped, kissed Aaron and smiled “I trust you more then anyone on the planet as well you know”

“You do?”

“Forever”

Aaron's heart filled with happiness as he snuggled down into Roberts side. 

They both drifted off to sleep feeling safe in each others arms.


End file.
